Violenta Obsesión
by Unsigned16
Summary: Disimulaba la sonrisa que le provocaba el sufrimiento de otros porque eso era lo que ellos querían oír de él. Que las ideas se habían ido, las voces en su cabeza lo habrían abandonado, que ya no lo perturbaban y que no dañaría a nadie… De nuevo. Pero esa linda pelirrosa podría ser la excepción. AU.


_Summary:_ Disimulaba la sonrisa que le provocaba el sufrimiento de otros porque eso era lo que _ellos_ querían oír de él. Que las ideas se habían ido, las voces en su cabeza lo habrían abandonado, que ya no lo perturbaban y que no dañaría a nadie… _De nuevo._ Pero esa linda pelirrosa podría ser la excepción.

 **DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

Contenido Fuerte.

 **VIOLENTA OBSESIÓN**

CAP 1

Tan pronto como entró al recinto el olor a medicamentos inundó sus fosas nasales, las paredes blancas casi parecían brillar ante la fuerte luz blanca de las fuentes de iluminación, contrastando con la noche oscura que dejaba atrás mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo, recorriendo el camino que conocía de memoria. Observando todo tipo de personas en el trayecto, familias preocupadas, que sentadas en las sillas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperaban la peor de las noticias. Ojos alegres que recibían buenas noticias. Doctores y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, jóvenes y veteranos, con los ojos clavados en sus localizadores, planillas o móviles. Enfermos que recién llegaban en busca de ayuda esperando ser atendidos mientras sufrían en agonizante dolor… Estos últimos, hacían que sonriera.

Lo disimulaba…porque eso era lo que _ellos_ querían oír de él. Que las ideas se habían ido, las voces en su cabeza lo habrían abandonado, que ya no lo perturbaban y que no dañaría a nadie… _De nuevo._

Aun controlando su expresión facial dobló en la esquina que lo llevaría a su destino, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban…ignorando las ganas de golpear _–matar – susurró esa voz que nunca lo abandonaba… lo único que no lo abandonaba,_ a quienes posaran los ojos en él, preguntándose qué hacía en ese lugar.

Si supieran lo frágiles que eran sus cuellos…

Sólo necesitaba poner su pie sobre el punto exacto para presionar…y presionar hasta que su respiración…

" _No"_ – se reprendió – _"No debía pensar en eso"_

Era lo que Sarutobi le había dicho.

Siempre tomaba el camino largo, así tenía la oportunidad de pasar por el ala de Maternidad…había algo, algo en el llanto desconsolado de los pequeños infantes que le agradaba, y le sacaba otra sonrisa…que también debía contener. No podía olvidar lo que _ellos_ querían.

Caminaba distraído viendo los cuneros, hasta que alguien chocó contra su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- se disculpaba la mujer haciendo reverencias exageradas que no le permitían ver su rostro, sólo su cabellera, una cabellera _rosa._

¿Era de ella de dónde provenía ese aroma dulzón tan desesperante?

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la molestia que le producía ese aroma a cereza.

Ante su expresión, la cara de preocupación de la mujer se acentúo en sus facciones, que pudo ver claramente, tenía su rostro perfectamente maquillado, dando la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, con labios rellenos y rosados, una nariz pequeña y un poco respingada, ojos grandes y verdes. No. Verdes azulado. El color que aparecía después de que anudaba un lazo en sus dedos por varios días. Tenía un rostro aniñado…que no encajaba con los pechos llenos y la enorme barriga que evidenciaba su muy avanzado estado de embarazo.

-Oye, lo lamento - lo sacó de sus pensamientos – venía distraída, estoy algo apurada y…-

-¡Haruno Sakura! – gritaron desde un consultorio.

-¡Aquí, Tsunade-sensei, voy en camino! – Chilló la mujer muy cerca de él, provocando que la ira empezara a crecer en él, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente – oye ya tengo que…-

-Cierra la boca- fue lo único que pudo mascullar entre dientes antes de apartarse y emprender su camino, no había dado más que un par de pasos, cuando escuchó nuevamente su voz.

-Pero que hombre más grosero – la escuchó decir.

Empuñó las manos.

Volteó en dirección a la mujer, viéndola caminar hacía una de las puertas de la sala.

Los músculos de su cuello se tensaban.

" _Hazlo, Sasuke"_

No debo.

No debo hacerlo.

" _Lo quieres"_

No puedo.

" _Esa mujer no debió hablarte así, merece que la castiguen"_

No.

No.

No.

" _Imagina su sangre en tus manos"_

Cállate.

" _Ella te insultó"_ \- caminaba rápidamente para alejarse de allí.

Cállate.

Kakashi me advirtió que no debía escucharte.

Con ese pensamiento llegó a la ventanilla del ala de Sanidad mental del Hospital de La Hoja, reconociendo a la vieja mujer que siempre lo atendía y lo reconoció – Oi Sasuke, ya me estaba preocupando por ti- le recibió con una sonrisa – Toma asiento, le diré a alguna de las chicas que te dé tu medicamento, ya es hora de que esta anciana tome su descanso – rio mientras lo veía encaminarse a la silla.

La otra persona detrás de la ventanilla, una castaña de ojos color miel, veía atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, analizando al paciente al que tendría que atender.

-¿Quién es él, Chiyo-sama?

-Oh es el nuevo paciente de Kakashi – explicó- ese vago sólo atendió un par de veces al pobre chico antes de irse de vacaciones ¿puedes creerlo? En mis tiempos los doctores sólo podían salir a la playa cuando habían dejado a todos sus pendientes al día, pero parece que es mucho pedir que ahora….

Mientras la anciana continuaba quejándose de como los tiempos habían cambiado, se permitió analizar al chico, que se había sentado apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, entrelazando sus manos y poniendo su rostro sobre ellas, viendo a un punto vacío. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, si alguien lo viera superficialmente no dudaría en lo guapo que era, e incluso con su vestimenta negra, resaltaba su piel blanca, en contraste con su cabello y ojos negros, pero ella, a pesar de su corta experiencia podía ver más que eso…

El movimiento de sus labios era casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba, como si estuviese hablando con alguien más, intentó ver si algún otro paciente estaba allí, estremeciéndose al comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía.

A parte del movimiento de sus labios, su cuerpo permanecía estático, casi como una estatua, sus musculosas extremidades parecían no tener movimiento alguno.

Sus amigos podrían burlarse todo lo que quisieran de ella y sus creencias espirituales, pero podía ver en ese hombre un aura tenebrosa, y sintió una energía cargada en cuanto él había ingresado a la habitación.

Sus ojos…pocas veces habían visto ojos tan _faltos de vida_. Tiritó con la idea de pensar en ello…

Su corazón se aceleraba ante el temor que el solo ver su figura generaba en ella, su respiración se aceleraba ante la sola idea de…

Dio un respingo cuando la jefa de enfermeras de la Unidad Mental tocó su brazo.

-Eh, Ten Ten ¿Qué te ha pasado? – No me digas que te has enamorado – Comentó riendo, mientras alzaba sus cejas repetidas veces.

-¡Chiyo-sama! – exclamó alarmada, cerrando la ventanilla cuando su grito atrajo la mirada del paciente que tanto la atemorizaba, para conservar la privacidad.

\- Oh cálmate niña – dijo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias dispuesta a salir –

\- ¿Se irá? –

-Claro que si- el cuerpo de esta anciana ya no aguanta horas extra

-Pero…pero –

La peligris la miraba sin entender de qué se trataba su nerviosismo.

-Pero chiyo-sama ¿Qué hay del paciente que acaba de llegar?

\- oh ¿Sasuke-kun? Sobre el escritorio está su historia clínica, ahí puedes ver que medicamentos debe tomar- hablaba con tranquilidad- Ya verás cómo es sencillo, después de varios años en el psiquiátrico el chico puede tragarse las píldoras sin agua.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó alarmada- ¿Psiquiátrico?

\- Una más y sonará como una maraca(1) al caminar – la mujer salió riendo del pequeño cubículo que la resguardaba.

Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Psiquiátrico?

¿El Hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha?

Konoha no era una ciudad muy grande, y sólo contaba con un hospital psiquiátrico, en el que internaban aquellos _casos severos_ , que no podían ser contenidos por el servicio ambulatorio que brindaba el Hospital de La Hoja.

Miró el folder azul en el que estaba la información del paciente espeluznante mientras descartaba mentalmente la posible presencia de alguno de sus compañeros con más experiencia, que pudieran hacerse cargo de la situación.

Suspiró resignada cuando se quedó sin opciones más que enfrentar la situación. Mordió su labio mientras se aproximaba a la silla frente a la carpeta.

Solo echaría un vistazo. Después de todo necesitaba ver que debía darle al pelinegro.

Abrió la carpeta con lentitud, encontrando en la primera página los medicamentos y las dosis correspondientes,

 _Aripiprazol_ ¿Antipsicóticos?

 _Clonazepam_ ¿Ansiolíticos?

Fluoxetina ¿Antidepresivos?

La lista seguía, con diferentes medicamentos diarios programados durante meses.

¿Qué más podría haber?

Tentada a seguir conociendo más del hombre que le resultaba tan perturbante, con las manos temblorosas, y dubitativa pasó la página, observando los garabatos de lo que parecían diferentes profesionales

.

" _Hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha_

 _Doctor: Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Paciente: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Fecha de Ingreso: 12 de Febrero 2000_

 _Edad: 15 años_

 _Fecha de Salida: 20 de noviembre 2009_

 _Edad: 24 años_

 _El paciente ingresa después de un ataque psicótico un año después del asesinato de sus padres y hermano, asegura que él no quería hacerlo…"_

.

Abrió enormemente los ojos, eso significaba que él… ¿él había matado a su propia familia? Pasó rápidamente a la siguiente página del expediente. Leyendo la información

.

 _Policia de Konoha_

 _Caso N° 34754987_

 _La defensa alega enfermedad mental por parte del acusado, la corte lo declara inimputable (2)._

 _._

 _Konoha Times_

 _La Masacre del Clan Uchiha_

 _El presunto asesino del Clan Uchiha, miembro de este e hijo menor del Magnate Fugaku Uchiha se entregó en la comisaria de La Hoja el día de hoy, confesando delitos de posesión de drogas, violación y asesinato, las autoridades…._

 _._

 _ **Informes psicológicos**_

 _Hospital de La Hoja_

 _Terapeuta: Kakashi Hatake_

 _Paciente: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Edad: 25 años_

 _Tres meses después de salir del internado Sasuke da indicios de mejorías, se reconocen rasgos de personalidad narcisistas y antisociales…_

 _._

 _Delirios_

 _._

 _Carencia de empatía_

 _._

 _Impulsividad caracterizada por la poca anticipación e importancia ante las consecuencias_

 _._

 _Maltrato en su Infancia_

 _._

 _Aprendizaje de una sexualidad coercitiva_

 _._

 _Violador sádico_

 _Vinculación entre la excitación sexual y la agresividad_ _. El inicio de una interacción que el sujeto considera excitante puede provocar que la agresividad del sujeto aumente y experimente impulsos agresivos hacia su víctima, forzándola. No es infrecuente que presencia de parafilia:_ _sadismo sexual_ _._

 _._

 _Búsqueda de las victimas más débiles_

 _._

Cerró con fuerza el documento entre sus brazos, retirando el sudor que empezaba a salir de su frente ante lo que pudo leer.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua, para poder prepararse ante la cercanía que tendría que tener con el sujeto que aún esperaba en la sala, que seguía en la misma posición, sólo había cambiado que ahora su cabeza estaban entre sus manos, y el desordenaba su cabello de vez en cuando.

Sacó su teléfono celular ¿y si le hablaba Neji? No, no podía, miró la hora en el reloj de pared, 9:40, seguramente el estaría en cirugía.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió nuevamente la ventanilla.

Preparó con cuidado las píldoras en un vaso plástico, no querría equivocarse, con todos los medicamentos que se le recetaban a Sasuke, no podía equivocarse con la dosis de cada uno, seguramente alguien había pasado mucho tiempo organizando ese calendario de medicamentos como para que ella y su tonto miedo lo arruinara matando al chico.

Inhaló –U-u-uchiha Sasuke – maldijo su cobardía cuando su voz salió más temblorosa y baja de lo que le habría gustado. Más aún cuando el joven ni siquiera pareció haberla escuchado.

-Maldición- susurró- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – cubrió su boca cuando nuevamente su voz no había salido como esperaba, ésta vez había sonado como un grito chillón, que acabó por exaltar al pobre chico, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Como si no estuviese suficientemente nerviosa.

La imponente figura de Sasuke se acercó a ella, permitiéndole ver de cerca su cuerpo alto, ejercitado y tatuado… _podría matarte Ten Ten, solo dale su medicamento_. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mentalmente ante su falta de profesionalismo.

El moreno tomó el vaso que le ofrecía, y un jalón echó a su boca todo lo que contenía.

Le envió una mirada interrogante a la castaña, quien permanecía observándolo y parecía reaccionar ante su mirada.

-Buenas noches- dijo rápidamente mientras cerraba nuevamente la ventanilla.

Sasuke giró en sus pies, volviendo en sus pasos, por el camino que ya había recorrido.

Cuando vio la primera cesta de basura que encontró en su camino, escupió todos los medicamentos que había guardado debajo de su lengua, había sido tan sencillo asustar a esa enfermera idiota, que ni siquiera se había preocupado por comprobar que realmente se hubiese tragado sus pastas.

Había sido perfecto como justo ese día la vieja Chiyo había salido, como si todo estuviese destinado a ser así.

Como si los dioses por fin hubiesen hecho las paces con él.

" _Buen trabajo chico"_

-Gracias…papá.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Pesada- rio, acompañada de su ginecóloga y sensei, quien llevaba el control de su embarazo desde el primer minuto en que se enteró de su estado.

-Es normal que durante este último mes te agotes más fácil, mocosa, eres una novata en esto – se mofó la rubia.

-Pero al menos le gano en eso Tsunade-sensei – se cubrió la boca en cuanto dejó salir las palabras, viendo el rostro enojado de la voluptuosa rubio, quien después sonrió cansada.

-Sabía que juntarte con ese idiota te terminaría afectando- suspiró- si el mocoso es igual de activo que su padre, no me sorprende que estés cansada todo el tiempo.

La pelirrosa rio.

-No cabe duda sensei, parece que esta vez los genes de Naruto-kun han ganado.

-No quiero ni imaginar que harás ahora con dos niños en casa- bufó- bien, a lo que vinimos, ve a la camilla.

Se recostó con la misma emoción que tenía en cada control, esperando ver a su bebé.

-Me sorprende no ver al idiota aquí- comentó la ojimiel mientras pasaba el transductor por su abdomen – si parece un perro guardián.

La pelirrosa sonrió al recordar cuanto la cuidaba el rubio – había una reunión en la policía – explicó

-¿vienes sola? –La pelirrosa asintió - ¿en auto?- la ojijade repitió la acción – No es recomendable que estés sola durante este último mes, eso lo sabes ¿no es así? Creí que te había enseñado bien

\- no pudo escapar – sonrió apenada.

Un sonido del otro lado de la cortina las alertó a las dos.

-¿Shizune?- llamó la rubia, asomándose para comprobar que no había nadie allí, volviendo a su labor.

-Bien, pues debería estar aquí para ver esto- mencionó la rubia, haciéndola ver la pantalla – se nota que es su hijo, ya está en posición.

La pelirrosa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas -¿ya? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si todavía falta un mes.

La doctora asintió, concentrada en la pantalla – Mantén todo listo para el parto, casi puedo asegurar que en dos semanas estarás dando a luz.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, emocionada, y deseando que Naruto pudiera estar allí en ese momento.

Un pequeño sollozo la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Tsunade-sama? – Vio como la rubia intentaba cubrir su rostro con su cabello, mientras secaba las lágrimas - ¿Está llorando?

-Solo pensaba en lo que esa pobre criatura sufrirá al lado del idiota que elegiste por esposo- su comentario la hizo reír con ternura, no importa cuanto lo repitiera, su madrina claramente se alegraba de que estuviera con un hombre que la adoraba como lo hacía Naruto y que estuviera esperando un hijo, que sabía ambos amarían.

-Ahora lárgate- dijo intentando regresar a su tono brusco – que tu estés de vacaciones solo nos ha dado más trabajo aquí.

\- hai hai – exclamó apresurándose a tomar sus cosas y salir de allí.

Estaba por salir del consultorio cuando escuchó su llamado - ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

-Ve con cuidado- le recordó mirándola con ternura.

-Claro- asintió marchándose del lugar que había sido como un segundo hogar para ella.

La rubia, satisfecha con la respuesta, se dispuso a actualizar el expediente clínico de su alumna – Pero ¿Qué diablos?- se sorprendió al ver todas las hojas desordenadas con cortes finos y precisos _"de bisturí"_ pensó, hechos en partes estratégicos de los documentos, miró extrañada y preocupada por donde había salido la futura madre. Tenía una corazonada. _Debía llamarla_. Alcanzó rápidamente su móvil.

.

Camino por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al parqueadero.

La emoción la embargó al ver como el suelo estaba levemente cubierto por una capa de nieve, y como pequeños copos iban cayendo. Se aseguró de cerrar totalmente su abrigo, ponerse el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda, lo último que esperaba era tomar un resfriado.

Salió despidiéndose del Señor Tazuna, quien le pidió que tuviera cuidado al manejar, comenzó a caminar por el parqueadero desierto. Más temprano ese día, antes de cenar con Ino cerca del hospital, había tenido que parquear a una mayor distancia, que no era tan escalofriante durante el día, con varios transeúntes y carros. Se escuchaba el eco de sus botines por todo el lugar, poniéndola aún más nerviosa, en más de una ocasión giró su cuerpo para asegurarse que nadie más estaba ahí, se sentía observada.

Casi corrió los pocos metros que la separaban de su auto, y cuando estuvo dentro de este pudo respirar tranquila. Su corazón se congeló cuando en repetidos intentos por encender su auto este solo emitía lo que parecía un ronquido que claramente no llevaba al encendido, giró la llave una vez más con la esperanza de que funcionara, más no lo hizo.

Suspiró con cansancio echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella no sabía nada de autos, tendría que llamar a Naruto. Esperaba que la reunión hubiese terminado. Cuando abrió su bolso, buscando su teléfono, la desesperación la embargó al no encontrarlo.

Un sonido fuera del auto la hizo detener su tarea y pegar un brinco, vio hacia los lados, habían apagado las luces de esa sección del parqueadero. Dejo de sentir frio, ahora estaba sudando, de temor. Se quitó las prendas dejándolos en el asiento del lado.

Decidió intentar una vez más, girando las llaves – Por favor Kami, por favor-

Cuando el motor respondió, se prometió ir al templo ese fin de semana para agradecer. Con una sonrisa espero que el motor se calentara antes de arrancar. Salió del parqueadero adentrándose a las calles desoladas de la ciudad.

-Demos un paseo Doctora Haruno – la voz oscura en su oído la paralizó inmediatamente, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir algo puntiagudo contra su cuello – sigue manejando.

Sus ojos comenzaron a empeñarse, y el miedo no le permitió moverse - ¿No me escuchaste? – Cuando el filoso bisturí bajó a su vientre, todos sus sentidos reaccionaron volviendo a darle movimiento al auto – Buena chica – pudo ver por el retrovisor la sonrisa macabra que se marcaba en el rostro del sujeto.

Lo reconoció.

Era ese chicho de ropa oscura del hospital.

-Te diré a donde iremos _Sa-ku-ra-_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom….

-Callate – gruñó- No te he dicho que hables, zorra- presionó el filo sobre la piel, en una clara amenaza.

-Vale, Vale- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – Solo…no lo lastimes, por favor.

-Ya nos entendemos, linda – sonrió nuevamente- sólo por eso, te premiaré-

-¿Pre-premiarme?- repitió con temor.

-hmp- asintió- estaciónate.

La pelirrosa obedeció aún temerosa por lo que ese hombre le podía hacer – Bájate, y no intentes hacer nada, o te mataré, y mataré a tu bastardo, después le enviaré el recuerdo a _Na-ru-to-_

Abrió los ojos ¿Por qué ese hombre sabia tanto de ella? Se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad lentamente, temerosa por lo que vendría.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo que el aire helado la golpeaba bruscamente, al estar tan descubierta, El hombre bajó detrás de ella, y pareció no inmutarse por la baja temperatura, en cuanto pudo la rodeó por la cintura, con su arma aun amenazando su tesoro más valioso, mas lagrimas se deslizaron de su rostro, más adelante observó un par de cajeros electrónicos.

-Puedo darte dinero- lo miró suplicante

Él sonrió arrogante – no es lo que quiero – la empujo con fuerza al callejón por el que pasaban, a pesar de la sorpresa su instinto, desesperado por proteger a su hijo, ayudó a que sus manos recibieran el mayor daño de la caída, sintió como vidrios del suelo se incrustaban en sus manos, desgarrando su piel, y la nieve alrededor la quemaba, no pudo evitar gritar a causa del dolor.

El ojinegro la tomó por el cabello rápidamente, alzándola con fuerza, despegando sus rodillas del piso – No grites – con su rostro frente al suyo, no pudo evitar regocijarse al ver las lágrimas cubrir el rostro de la mujer que lo había insultado – te ves tan guapa cuando lloras , solo falta algo- el filo del bisturí se deslizo por su mejilla, causando una herida superficial, que soltó varias gotas de sangre, que él se encargó de lamer antes de que terminaran su recorrido hacía el fino mentón.

-Delicioso- cuando su lengua se deslizó hacia su boca no pudo evitar sentir disgusto ante el sabor de la sangre, reusándose a besarlo, la mirada encolerizada del hombre le dio a entender que lo había hecho enfadar, el golpe de sus nudillos contra su pómulo, no hizo más que comprobar que así había sido. La mandó al suelo con ese golpe, dejándola aturdida, con la mejilla caliente y un poco más de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y nariz.

Estaba aún mareada cuando sintió que la tomaba de un pie y la arrastraba hasta ubicarla debajo de su cuerpo. Empezó a atacar su cuello en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, un grito escapó de su boca cuando la mordió con fuerza suficiente como para deshacerse de ese pedazo de su piel – tsk- lo escuchó quejarse, mientras se separaba.

-Go-o-omen- intentó apaciguar su ira, sabía que no debía gritar.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo lo solucionaré- sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón varios metros de vendas -seguramente del hospital- pero antes- tomando su cuello la obligo a sentarse y le estampó un beso con el que pretendía explorar toda su cavidad bucal, saboreando, excitándose ante el sabor de la sangre en su pequeña boca, deleitándose con los pequeños sollozos que su rosada victima intentaba contener, maravillándose con la sensación de tener sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de su boca le metió un rollo de vendas, y con las mismas rodeó su cabeza, amordazándola. Se puso de pie para ver su obra de arte. Su cabello ahora se encontraba despeinado, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su nariz sangrante, su mejilla hinchada, la sangre de su boca manchando poco a poco la venda, su cuello tenía varios moretones y mordiscos, su cuerpo tiritaba del frío, sus brazos expuestos mostraban varios cortes, al igual que sus manos, que sostenían su vientre.

Que preciosa se veía.

Como sería meterle su…ugh.

Sin la protección de las paredes del hospital, ya no lo desafiaba como antes ¿huh? Una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

Veía como el tipo se regocijaba de su situación, rodeó su vientre con cuidado, de no causar cortes en la única ropa que impedía que el frio se agolpara sobre su vientre, con los cristales que aún estaban incrustados en sus manos. Escuchó como el sujeto empezaba a murmurar, alzó la mirada creyendo que le decía algo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo descubrió en lo que parecía ser una conversación consigo mismo, tal vez esa sería su última oportunidad… _en la vida._

No lo pensó mucho antes de tomar el primer objeto que pudo y estamparlo con toda su fuerza contra la rodilla de su agresor, quien gruñó y cayó al suelo del dolor. Con toda la velocidad que le permitía su pesado vientre se levantó y echó a correr, con el latido de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, bajó y sacó la venda que le obstruía preparada para pedir ayuda, bastaron dos pasos fuera del callejón, hasta que un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano se encontrara en su pecho, deteniendo su huida, dejándola sin aire momentáneamente, su mirada chocó con la furibunda de su agresor, y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca, manchando el brazo de este y la nieve sobre la acera.

Otro golpe certero en el rostro la envió de espaldas al suelo, golpeando se cabeza contra un cumulo de hielo, dejándola viendo doble y difícilmente consciente. Sintió como el hombre la tomaba de un pie, volviendo a arrastrarla al callejón, el suelo terminó de desgarrarle la blusa, y con ella, la piel de su espalda.

No había salvación.

.

-Vamos, contesta mocosa, contesta- había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que la había llamado.

Se mordía las uñas con preocupación.

Algo no estaba bien.

Busco en su directorio de contactos el número del rubio, tal vez era su imaginación y ella ya estaba dormida en su cama.

 _-El número que acaba de marcar está ocupado, por favor intente más tard… -_ colgó.

-Mocoso del demonio- estaba por llamar nuevamente, pero el grito de su nombre la distrajo.

-Tsunade-sama- shizune se asomó en su despacho- La señora Yamamoto ha entrado en labor de parto.

-Tsk- dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, antes de volver al trabajo.

 _-Sakura…- pensó con tristeza._

.

-Eres una estúpida- siseó el contra su oreja, ya se encontraba demasiado aturdida para siquiera llorar. El frio le había calado hasta los huesos, lo único que le decía que aún estaba consciente era el dolor de sus heridas sangrantes.

Justo cuando creyó que no podría llorar más, vio como él se deshacía de sus pantalones y desgarraba los de ella.

 _No…_

 _No Kami no…_

Negó con su cabeza, sollozando nuevamente – No –rogó- no por favor-

-Tú te hiciste esto, Sakura

-No-

-Me obligaste-

-No- sollozó más fuerte.

Gimió de dolor cuando lo sintió introducirse en su cuerpo totalmente erecto. La falta de lubricación en su vagina hizo mella en su cuerpo, arqueándose debido al ardor.

-Eso es Sakura- decía él mientras bombeaba con violencia y su miembro se llenaba de gotas de sangre, producto del desgarre – gime para mí-

Estaba claro, su dolor, a él le resultaba totalmente excitante.

.

.

.

-Oi oi Kim- decía un hombre ebrio que se apoyaba en su compañero de parrandas – Mi mujer me regañará por llegar en este estado.

-Cállate Satoshi- intentaba también mantener el equilibrio- nuestras mujeres encontrarían cualquier excusa para gritarnos, de todas formas.

Caminaban por la penumbra de las calles a las 4:30 am, después de una noche de Sake entre compadres.

El hombre llamado Kim, sintió como una arcada amenazaba con expulsar todo el alcohol que había consumido, y quedó a medio camino, apoyándose en un poste, cuando vio el gran charco de sangre sobre la nieve.

-¿Qué diablos?- siguió tambaleante el rastro de sangre, que ciertamente disminuía.

Hasta llegar al final de este…era un cuerpo.

-Oi Oi ¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!- gritó alarmado – Llama a la policía

El hombre canoso se acercó al callejón donde creyó su amigo vomitaría, viendo la horrorosa escena, también, y haciendo lo que le decía su amigo.

Definitivamente, borrachos ya no estaban.

.

.

-Los nuevos policías se dividirán el patrullaje de la zona cinco…-

Bostezó por décima vez, mientras Ebisu seguía explicando la nueva división que habían estado acordando toda la noche.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00 de la mañana. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, ideando un nuevo plan para una zona que cada vez incrementaba la tasa delincuencial. Tenía sueño. Y hambre. Casi podía saborear un humeante tazón de Ramen hecho por las manos de su hermosa espos…

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama! – el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe alertó a todos los que aún continuaban despiertos, y despertó a aquellos que no.

Ebisu gruñó molesto - ¡Estas interrumpiendo una importante reunión, Udon!- bramó.

-Lo-lo lamento Señor- se encogió el chico – Inuzuka-san me mandó a dar aviso con prontitud.

-Pues Habla –

-Encontraron una mujer moribunda – el corazón de Naruto se encogió.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

-Se trata de – lo miró con pena- Todo indica que la mujer es Haruno –san.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la sala, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían al rubio que parecía haber perdido todo el color en su rostro.

 _No…_

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Chan chaaaan…**

 **Jeje volví, con una nueva historia y sin actualizar las demás, gomen gomen, prometo volver con las demás pronto, respondiendo sus hermosos reviews y actualizando.**

 **Para las personas que siguen otras de mis historias (las que no, las invito a hacerlo) saben que nunca me he inclinado por un estilo dark o bizarro, así que quise intentarlo con una idea que me había estado rondando desde hace varios meses, espero que les guste, como siempre, los comentarios y críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas. Este será un Fanfic de aproximadamente 4 capitulos.**

 **Déjenme saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustaría ver?**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto ¡Palabra de una autora agradecida!**


End file.
